


GIMMEE DAT BOOOOOOTTTYYYYYYY

by NotaDrugDealer123



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crack, Gay, M/M, Smut, solangelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:16:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotaDrugDealer123/pseuds/NotaDrugDealer123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>LOtss of THE BOOOOTYY and ConFLICT</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizzaburgerlicous Introduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solangelobabies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solangelobabies/gifts).



> For my very radical friend Daniya. Here is a summary of our friendship converted into Solangelo smut.

**Gimmee Dat Booootttyyyy:**

** A heartfelt crack **   **piece.**

** Chapter 1:  **

** A pizzaburgerlicous introduction **

Nico Di Angelo sat with a pizzaburger at the café table. In the ceiling tiles, Will Solace was hiding, watching that fine piece of ass eat his holy food.  

"Boy do my loins thirst for that ass!" thought Will to himself. 

Nico's phone rang, playing Happy Little Pill by Troye. He picked it up and answered "Hey Percalicious! What's up?"

Will felt his heart crumble like shittily baked cake. His bootylicous crush had a crush on the blue guy. Percoo? Penelope? Penguin? Percabeth? Oh right, Percy. Ya that guy. Will had a hard weewoo from watching Nico, so he subtley tucked away his 4738195838 foot long dingalong into his asstastic leather pants. The extra weight of his sizzle sausage made him fall through the ceiling on top of Nico, somehow accidentally landing his manpole up Nico's ass.

"O m geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeees Willllllll! Nice meat sword!"

"O MA disco duck!" Thought Will. He likes my shamallamadingdong! 

"Fucking radical homie" said Will casually.

"I want to have sexual intercourse with you Will Solace" Nico replied in a cryptic manner. He hoped Will got the message.

Out of nowhere, 4 girls fell through the roof. 

"Hey bitches, I'm Katheroni. What's the wifi?" Said the blonde girl with an American accent. 

"I'm Jo. Where are the green tea sticks?" Said the girl with black hair and Boston accent.

"Umm..I'm Emma. Where are the sheep?" Said the brunette Irish girl.

"heYYY BABIESSS IM DANIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA. PLEASE FALL IN LOVE. WHERE ARE THE PIZZABURGERS!?!?!?!?!" frantically screamed the Kazakhstani girl with black hair.

 

"Umm.. kind of in the middle of something here..." Will told the girls.

"By something, he means my ass.." Nico added. 

WoAH VERY MUCH SUspSNSE WHRR wLL THIS gOO!?!?!?!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!!??!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!


	2. Booty To The Fourth Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Nico meet up. The next day, Percy, Annabeth, Nico, and Will meet up and it's bootylicious as fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love updatng this omg

**Chapter** **2 of Gimmee Dat Boooootttyyyy:**

**Booty To The Fouth Power**

Will Solace sat on his bunk bed in the Apollo cabin. He kept thinking about Nico, and soon his dickarooni grew into a full on boneroni. They had planned to meet up tonight, to talk, play board games, have intense kinky sex, watch a movie, nothing major. 

Nico Di Angelo sat on the only bed in the Hades cabin. He was thinking about Will's cock-adoodle-dick up his moneymaker. Nico's own penisword was in full dick stabbing mode, for Will. He kep thinking about how much he wanted to stab Will's asshole with his dick. 

He was a virgin. He didn't know how to do the sex. Luckily Daniya was around to help him. 

She entered the cabin and sat on the floor with a giant book titled ' _All The Solangelo Fics Ever'._ She handed him the book, and told him to read as much as he could before they met up. 

Nico took the heavy book, and began to flip through the pages, sometimes gagging, sometimes smiling. 

Dani took out her phone and called Katheroni. "I wonder how she's doing with Will".

..........................................................................................................................................................................

"Aight Will. If you act like a major doucheweed tonight, I will kick your mediocre sized ass up to your dad. I've been drilling you with a shitload of tips for like 4 hours. If you fuck up, I will lose even more faith in men. Nico should be here in about 30 minutes, so get cleaned up." Kather stood up and brushed off her pants.

"But you already made me take like 4138 baths and showers, use practially every body wash, and bubble bath, and shower gel, and deodarant invented. I think I'm clean at this point!" Will protested.

"Yeah you smell nice but you look ew. Literally literally, ew ew." Kath shoved Will towards his dresser and made him show her his best clothes. Sheened up picking a clean yellow t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. Nico will be here in 10 minutes. Get ready, good luck, don't fuck up. Adios!" And she walked out the door complaining about bad wi-fi. 

..........................................................................................................................................................................

Dani looked at her phone again, Kath didn't pick up. She headed to the big hall where everybody ate, where she found Katheroni eating noodles with Jo and Em. Dani walked over and grabbed a bowl of the lo mein to take with her to the girls.

"Hey Dan, what's up girl?" Jo greeted. 

"How was training Nico? Will got drilled liked crazy by Kath over here. Suprisingly good tips about guys for a lesbian." added Emma. 

"It's what happens when you survive on gay fanfiction" Kather explained.

"True. Kath, tonight at the singalong, we should sing our song." Dan took a seat between Em and Kath.

"You mean the pizzaburger version of 'Ew'? Fo sho." Kather finished her noodles and went to clean up her bowl. 

"I wonder how their date's going"  Emma mused.

"Who? Will and Nico?" Dan asked.

"No, Chewbacca and my fourth grade math teacher" Jo said sassily.

"So...is nobody else wondering how we got here? Into a fictional land? Dan you're the only one that's even in this fandom." 

They all knew Jo had a good point but nobody had a good answer.

Kather, who had overheard the conversation starting, poised that "Maybe we're all in a fanfiction, and we're becoming self aware!"

This was followed by "bruh" "bruh." and "Bruuuhhh".

"If I was writng the fic it would be super smutty." Kath pointed out.

"Maybe it is..." Emma suggested.

"True, all depends on how the date's going."

"JO MY BABIES ARE TOO YOUNG SHHHHHUT THE FRICKLE FRACKLE UP" Dan yelled, and then punched Jo in the shoulder.

"It could be a dream, but it'd be a nightmare, because thE FUCKING WIFI IS HORRIBLE DAMMIT!" Kath protested.

  ........................................................................................................................................................................

In the Hades cabin, it was getting smutty as fuuuck. The Apollo cabin had too many people so they went to Nico's. Both boys had their penis pickles out and ready 4 te sex.

"Will I am muy hornhorn for ur penispop."

"Same Nico. I want da sex with the sex with u rn bc u sexy af. Yay"

They continued their sensual talking until all of a sudden something came from the celing.

"godsdAMMIT NOT AGAIN" they both yelled, but it turned out to be just a pervy ass disco duck.

They eventually were ready for frickle time. Will lined up his sexstick with Nico's bootyhole and they sexed. Lots of sexiness. So sex. Wow.  They sexed for 5876432@873899137-3465@87327892)319723849 years.

THE END....???????;?,!;:@?@)12:@)$-?./)8-@

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm literally choking . So bad.


End file.
